Enchantment of the Dark
by ChromeKingdom
Summary: The world is full of magic and many types of people who wield it. These wielders are for hire for the right price, including Necromancers who hold a magic that can control death. When a Necromancer is given a small girl as payment and decided to keep her, will she fall victim to the darkness or change him for the better ?
1. Chapter 1

Enchantment of the Dark

Chapter One; Payment

Magic is the unseen force of the world, it appears when needed and disappears when sough out. Despite the unyielding nature of magic there are a select few who have the ability to control it, bend it to their will for good or evil. There are many different types of magic wielders, there are Wizards who use magic to better the world or themselves, Witches and Warlocks are the in the grey of the scale as they do as they please or as paid to, then you have necromancers who strive to cause death and chaos.

These magic wielders can be paid for their services, and these spells are by no means cheap. In times of great trouble or danger towns would ask a magic wielder for assistance. Of course, at a heavy price.

These magic beings are none the less human in essence, they love and they hurt. Magic takes a toll to those who use it, the more it is used for evil the more it takes away the users humanity. Necromancers are those whom have lost or nearly lost their humanity to become demons.

Necromancer who regain even a portion of their humanity is nearly unheard of with the except of this tale.

:

A small girl no older than ten is walking slowly in the woods. The wood is dark and ominous,and the path she treads is composed of black stones. The sound of her small feet dragging along them echoes through the wood, the only sound to be heard. The forest seems to hold nothing but the sense of dread, and yet the small girl travels deeper into the wood.

She walks for days never stopping for a break, eventually her eyes seem to mimicked the lifelessness around her. She carried only a small letter that was gripped tightly in her hands.

She reaches her destination with her small body nearly at the brink of exhaustion. At the end of this ink black path is a large circular rock. She sits on it, and catches her breath. Looking towards the sky, it was nearly night.

He would be here soon.

The young girl fell asleep as she waited. The moon rose high into the sky, shining brightly. He arose from the shadows, as if he had appeared from nothing. He saw the child asleep, and cocked his head in bewilderment.

He approached the child and swiftly picked her up by the back of her shirt, suspending her in the air. She jolted awake, and was met with bright green eyes. She was frozen in fear.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deadly tone. The small child was shaking as she held out the letter in the quivering hand. He snatched it from her hand, and tore it open. Her small hands retried back to her chest.

The man read the letter, and the longer he read the more grimm his face became. His eyes slowly looked up from the letter and locked with her small dull blue eyes. In an instant he dropped her, letting her fall harshly to the ground.

"No, tell your village I will not accept a child as payment! The payment has always been in gold or something of equal value. A ten year old girl is not equal value!" He yelled in frustration.

The young girls huffs and winces as she stands up from the ground. She brushed off her dress, and looks up at the man with anger in her eyes.

"My name is Namine! Not girl!" She yelled back, to which the man rolled his eye. He didn't care what her name was, he wanted his payment and she wasn't gonna cut it.

" Well, i suppose I could just kill you and use your parts for an incantation i've been fiddling with.." He said seemingly to himself. Namine physical froze at this comment.

"Or! I could use another black cat, they are great scouts.." He continued. He noticed her change in body language, he wanted her to just ran back to her village.

"I could send you back in pieces so they know to pay me..Usually people are keen to not upset a necromancer." He said finally looking at her, she stood firm. She was clearly terrified from his threats, yet she didn't run.

"Your potion stopped the plague from destroying our town, our village had nothing to offer you but me. They said I was to be sacrificed for the betterment of the village…" Namine said quietly not looking at the man, she was nearly sixty pounds soaking wet and shaking like a leaf in his presence.

The man ran a hand through his silver hair and groaned.

"Just return to your village. The debt will be forgot, this time only." He said turning to walk back into the shadows with her voice made him stop.

"I can't! I need to go with you! If I return to the village I will be punished again!" Namine said as she started to cry. She feared his comments of death, yet not enough to stop her.

She wasn't scared of him, she was scared of going back to her village.

He turned to face her once more and looked her over. She was nearly four feet tall and she seemed to be healthy, perhaps a bit skinny. Though overall unharmed.

"Punished? You haven't a mark on you. Do not lie to me in an attempt to protect your village." he said simply, his green eyes staring at her with annoyance.

She simply cried more, and shook her head.

"I won't go back.." She whimpered out, as her hands went to cover her eyes. The next thing she felt was the man's hand atop her head.

"I will see for myself" He said simply and his eyes flashed red.

:

The Necromancer was in the young girl's memories. He recognized the mountain village, their leader had come to him begging for protection as nearly half their village had been lost to the plague.

He was in the center square, he was merely an observer to her memories as a pair of children ran right through him. He spotted Namine she was being talked to by two older men, he assumed one of them to be her father.

He walked up to them as they talked, he stood behind recognized the second man to be the man whom had groveled to him, their leader. The small girl's body was tense as the pair spoke to her, tears threatening to spill at one wrong word.

"Namine, he saved our village and must repay him. Your father has been kind enough to offer you as payment for our village. We have to gold to give the Necromancer, and all our livestock and food is needed to live as winter is fastly approaching." He said with a smile on his face. The Necromancer looked at him with a smirk, truly evil. Selling a girl and lying to her about why.

"You have a duty to our people Namine, you are the youngest in the village. You must give yourself up to the Necromancer, death will be painless. I promise." Her father said in a prideful tone, yet his words came of jagged and forced. He was lying, he had no idea what would happen to his daughter and Namine knew it.

Namine didn't say anything, and the Necromancer seemed confused by this. He one of the most powerful magic wielder in the realm, and when he had offended her she had yelled and stood er ground. Though here she was being submissive to a man she should be close with.

Namine nodded and followed her father into their house. The night was coming and the town rested.

The Necromancer stood in Namine's room and simply looked at the child as she cried herself to sleep. She was afraid to die.

The Necromancer sat at the foot of her bed. There was more to see, his spell of memory was absolute. He had yet to see what she deemed punishment, so he would wait.

Namine had cried so much the room smelled of tears and was the bringing and manipulator of death usually he enjoyed evil deeds, sorrow, and tears. Yet, when he looked upon the small girl, he found himself dissatisfied with her pain, he didn't like it.

Before he had time to dwell in these new feelings the door cracked open. Light from a candle poured in through the crack, it was her father.

He came into the room very quietly, and shut the door. Then processed to lock it. This caught the Necromancer's attention.

"Sweetly… Namine, wake up" He said to her softly. The young blonde awoke and she physically froze. A new scent filled the room, fear.

"Is it time to leave.." She asked in a hopeful tone. She was hoping to leave.

Her father slowly sat on her bed, placing a hand on her thigh. She started to shake in fear.

"No, sweetness. I thought that we would play one more time before you leave…" He said in a sweet tone, as he slowly removed his shirt.

The Necromancer looked into Namine's eyes so filled with fear and hatred. This look was nothing compared to what he had seen from her earlier. This was her hell.

Her father proceeded to undress himself and Namine.

He played as she cried in pain.

The Necromancer felt his stomach churn. Seeing her in pain didn't sit well with him. It was the most peculiar thing.

The Necromancer watched with disinterest and anger as her father dressed himself and kissed Namine's head,and told her how much he loved her. He was lying of course.

Namine didn't cry after he left, she just stared at the ceiling.

The Necromancer gently touched her forehead, his fingers going through her.

:

When he opened his eyes he was back in the clearing. His hand resting on the small girl's head. No time had elapsed as he viewed her memories. She was still crying, and he truly was starting to hate seeing her tears.

"I am sorry, but you must go back. I am not a being that walks in the light. You must be with your own kind." He said softly, his hand caressing her hair gently in an effort to calm her down.

"Please.. I can't go back.. I won't cause trouble, turn me into a cat or a bird or - anything! I will be useful!" Namine pleaded with heartbreaking eyes. She was desperate for a savior even if it should be nearly a demon.

Namine tried to convince him, but her words fell on deaf ears. The Necromancer was tall, nearly seven feet in heights, he had weight length silver hair and bright green eyes. He wore a long thin silver chain that held a blue crystal pendant.

She pleaded and pleaded, her small hands gripping his coat.

"Namine, let me show you what I really am. Then you will see why." He said simply as he removed the necklace from his neck. When the gem was resting fully in his hands is when he changed.

Before Namine's eyes, the fair skinned man turned into what she assume a true demon looked like.

His milky skin was now a grey soot color. His silver hair was the darkest black she had ever seen. His hands grews claw and his teeth were now fangs. Upon his head were now two black horns that almost blended in with his hair. The most drastic change was his eyes. They were solid red, no pupils just blood red in color.

She gasped in shock.

He turned his head to look away from her, only to feel her small hands in his hair.

"You're so beautiful.." Namine said with a smile as she touched his hair tenderly. The look in his eyes was of confusion and shock.

"Child, I am the son of darkness. A necromancer, a bringer of death and destruction. I am not beautiful." He said simply as he looked at her marvel at him.

She pouted and in the most childlike manner disagreed with him.

"I think you are!" She retorted with a bright smile. He simply rolled his eyes and returned the necklace to his person. Restoring his illusion.

"Think as you wish" He said as he rose and brushed of the dirt from his clothing. He turned and started to walk into the forest then disappeared entirely in the darkness.

Namine screamed when he suddenly disappeared. Only for his to reappear in an instant, he held out his hand to her.

"Will you follow into the darkness with me?" He asked his tone even and calm.

Namine only hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and walked off into the darkness with a Necromancer at her side.

:

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all characters are not owned by Chrome Kingdom.

Thank you for reading.

Next : Chapter Two: The Bride of the Necromancer


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchantment of the Dark**

Chapter Two; The Bride of a Necromancer

A month of time had elapsed since the young girl had come to reside with the Necromancer.

There was a cave deep in the mountains of the Bad Lands that his home resided in. Deep away from all eyes where he could shed his illusion. Not that he ever does. The Necromancer enchanted to cavern to have seemingly natural light. It was home to Namine.

She barely spent time with the man that saved her, he seemed to always be busy. He would leave early in the morning leaving her a note with small tasks to do around the house, and return very late at night. Namine had taken it upon herself to wait for him every night.

Her small body sat in his large chair by the fire, her head rested on the armrest. Her eyes fixed on the door. She couldn't stop the boredom when he wasn't around. She found the longer she waited the heavier her eyelids got.

The slip of a girl was found by the Necromancer when she was fast asleep, her small head the only thing the saw when he opened the door. He couldn't suppress worried look that crept onto his face.

He walked over to her with a sigh, her small figure looked to be swallowed in the huge chair. His hand gently touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch and her blue orbs clashed with green.

"Why do you insist upon waiting for me?" he asked as he withdrew his hand from her face. The small girl looked tired and had light dark rings under her eyes, from staying up. For him.

"I miss you when you aren't here… I don't have anything to do" she said in a tired voice, barely awake as it is. She smiled happily at him.

"Would you prefer I gave you more to do ?" He asked with a serious tone in his voice as he collected the girl in his arms.

"I want to help you, sitting around here all day is going to drive me mad!" Namine whined as she curled into his. Namine always thought he was so warm.

"Well then, I'll think of something for you" He said as he carried her to her room, placing her in the bed. She crawled into her soft bed and felt him cover her with blankets.

"Goodnight Namine" He said and tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes.

She had learned his name in their time together but she was always afraid to call him by it. It seemed too personal, like she was crossing a boundary.

"Goodnight.." She whispered as he walked away.

:

Namine awoke to the sound of the front door closing, he had left. Like every morning. Namine rushed to see him open the dark corridor, as if from nothing a sphere of shadow appeared and the Necromancer walked in and disappeared.

The Necromancer indeed did give Namine a new task for the day, she was to deliver a potion to a neighboring village and collect the payment.

She was bouncing with excitement. He had conjured a dress for her to wear, it was black and fit her perfectly. The potion was in a small black box with a small map, and a note attached to return before sundown.

The trek towards the village was peaceful. Her small figure clad in black was a sight.

She arrived to the village at midday. The village was thriving with life, young children were out playing, women were talking in the square while doing laundry, and while the men were in the fields singing a cheerful song.

Namine had to fight the urge to play with the children, she looked around hesitantly. She met eyes with an older woman who was holding an infant, clearly in charge of the children.

"Excuse me.. Where is your leader? I am here to deliver the potion for the sick cattle" Namine said in a soft voice with a smile.

The woman didn't return her soft favor, the woman tucked the baby closer to her chest. Away from Namine, the young girl felt a dark feeling rise in her chest.

"Our leader should be at the shrine. If you can set foot on holy ground that it…" She said with a fake smile. Namine felt cold, there were so many eyes on her. She could hear the town taking notice of her now, the whispers were not very low at all.

As she walked to the shrine she heard awful things, the more she heard the lower her head hung.

"What a young girl to be the bride of a necromancer" A man whispered to another as Namine passed, her black dress resembled a wedding dress

"He probably changed her form to fit his - needs"

"Beautiful little girl, so sad. She will end up dead in no time.."

Namine felt cold as they all whispered about her. She walked into the shrine and met the leader. He was an older man who clearly had seen any things in his life, he paid no mind to the small child and received the potion and paid for it.

"Thank you sir" Namine whispered, and the leader finally met eyes with her. His eyes were cold and dark.

"Go back to you dark master, child" He said with disgust, and she was pushed out of the shrine.

Namine wanted to cry, she had never felt this kind of hate before. She walked home with her head down and tears in her eyes.

She arrived home to find the Necromancer sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by crystals, a large spellbook in his lap. His head turned up to see his charge. He gave her a soft look.

"Did you enjoy the new addition?" He asked while he continued looking at his book. Namine closed the front door, and tried to hold back tears. He raised up his hand and motioned her over.

Namine walked over with a whimper tears dripping down her cheeks. She carefully stepped over the crystals and stood next to the Necromancer. She she started to cry.

'I don't wanna die…" Namine whispered as she continued to cry. He sighed and looked up from his book. His eyes asking her to elaborate.

"They all said you would kill me… That I would be dead soon" Namine said looking at her feet.

"What else did they say to you, dear" He asked softly as he returned to reading his book. Namine could only continue to look at her feet.

"They seemed scared of me, they said I was beautiful bride, but they said a lot of things I didn't understand, and that I would end up dead.." She said as she continued to cry.

He only nodded.

Namine froze looking scared.

"You will make a beautiful bride one day, Namine" He said simply and motion for her to sit with him. She sniffed and then sat in his lap, he small body resting against his chest.

The crystals were spread all around them, and he waved his hands over the crystals and a few collected in his hands. He placed his hands over hers.

"You should not fear something that hasn't happened. Death follows like a shadow, but if you walk towards the light, you never have to see it, so you never fear that which is behind you" He said softly as he lifted his hands and their was a small crystal flower in her small hands.

"I don't want to walk towards the light.. You walk towards the darkness don't you. I want to follow you, if I am with you i'm not scared.." She said as she touched the flower lovingly.

He didn't know what to say. He could only hold the small child closer to him. He didn't want her to go anywhere. Ever.

"You wish to follow me?" He asked his hand going to her chin. Making her look at him.

"Yes, I love you. I will follow anywhere" Namine said in a childish way, the way a child clings to its favorite toy.

He nodded. He grabbed a small green crystal and grabbed her left hand. Namine felt something warm and then she felt cold metal on her ring finger.

It was a thin ring with three small crystals. It resembled the rings that women would receive in Namine's village when they were proposed to. A wedding band.

"You shall be with me for as long as you choice" He said as he touched the ring on her small finger.

"That is a healing stone, there is lots of magic in the world. That stone will protect you from harm, it isn't very powerful though so don't go jumping off cliffs" He said as he flipped to a page that showed a large circle that described different magics.

The diagram showed the different types of magic. Green was healing, red was fire, blue was illusion, white was life, and black was death. Namine knew that the Necromancer excelled in all types of magic. She was amazed by the ring.

"Can I learn magic?" Namine asked as she touched the page of the book, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

He silently looked at her, as if trying to decide how to answer. He looked torn.

"Along with protecting you, that ring shows you are mine. I will always be here to protect you. Why do you want to know magic?" He asked his eyes burning with something Namine's couldn't place.

"I want to be closer to you, and know what you know.." Namine said with a smile, and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He froze.

Namine didn't pay any attention to his change in behavior. Namine was too fascinated with the book in his lap. She asked dozens of questions, he only nodded and answered when needed. He didn't say much.

"Can you teach me, please?" She asked with some hope. He looked at her for a second and nodded softly.

Namine's eyes filled with joy and she hugged him eagerly.

He only tapped her head softly.

"I will only teach you healing magic" He said and pointed to the green crystals. Letting her hold one of the crystals, it felt soothing in Namine's hands.

"Really?!" She exclaimed, as she clutched the crystal.

He smiled and stood. Letting Namine sit in the center of the crystals. The young girl's smile was so bright, he walked over to the bookcase. He examined the books and then pulled out a very thick leather book, it looked very old.

He turned to Namine with a smirk on his lips and dropped the book into her lap.

Her face of joy melted away in seconds.

"When you finish the book and prove you can grow a flower with only magic, I will teach you" He said with a smirk

"But-!" She groaned in frustration. He smiled and ruffled her blonde hair affectionately.

"This will take me a year to finish!" She cried out.

"You should get started then" He said with a smirk.

:

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all characters are not owned by Chrome Kingdom.

Thank you for reading.

Next : Chapter Three: The Crow and Green Magic


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchantment of the Dark**

Chapter Three; The Crow and Green Magic

A young girl sat on the forest floor a thick book propped up against a tree stump. In the dark wood sunlight dripped through the leaves above and washed the small child's blonde hair in light.

Namine looked over at the thick book and sighed. It was the book known as the _Ever Living Earth_ , a book of green magic. Healing and growth magic. In the realm of magic green magic was boring.

The book was opened to a spell of growth. She had been attempting the spell for months. The Necromancer refused to help her or teach her until she could grow a flower with magic.

In the small child's mind that feat was nearly impossible.

Her small hands held a flower bulb, and on the ground was a bag of similar bulbs and various seeds. Scattered around her were black dead seeds. Her failed attempts.

"Come on" Namine whispered as she chanted the spell over the bulb seed.

She waited for something to happen, anything.

The small seed started to open, and Namine cried out in joy. Despite the breakthrough the small seed started to turn black, much like the others.

The child's face fell downcast, and she groaned.

"Why won't you grow!" Namine yelled in anger and threw the seed far out of sight.

When the bulb landed the black color faded as the seed sank into the ground. When the seed was buried in the ground a green sprout erupted. In mere seconds a glorious golden flower bloomed.

In Namine's frustration she failed to see the flower in the distance. She continued to throw seeds and as she threw more and more, the flowers followed.

Without her knowledge she had been releasing magic into the air. Where there is pure magic, there are those who seek to corrupt it.

"I can't do this.." Namine whined like the child she was, as she laid the thick book in her lap. Her fingers grazed the spine of the book, the old book was thick. She had been reading the book for many months at this point.

She had barely made a dent.

She grabbed the bag filled with seeds and glared at them. She read the incantation with malice in her voice and then proceeded to throw the entire bag.

They again landed out of sight and blossomed into beautiful flowers of many vibrant colors.

Such a large display of magic lured a large shadow like bird's attention, turned his head at the small child. Allured by her magic. When the bird's gold eyes saw the book of Green Magic, the creature was entranced.

The bird watched her for hours as Namine read the book, unaware of eyes watching her.

When Namine closed the books and rubbed her eyes, the sun was nearing the bottom of the horizon. This was the moment the bird decided to strike.

It rose it's great wings and swept down onto small Namine. She hear the whoosh of the air from above, and saw the large bird swing down and she ducked seconds before it's claws would have sunk into her. Namine could make out what kind of bird was coming at her, it streaked across the sky like a moving shadow.

"Oh my!" Namine yelled as the bird swept down again this time going lower.

The bird squawked loudly making Namine cry out at the horrid sound, the winged beast rose high among the tree branches and swung back down with malicious velocity. Namine tried to move out of the way but it's claws stuck her along her cheek.

Namine felt tears burn in her eyes as her hand reflexively went to her cheek coating her soft skin in thick red blood. The bird had cut her cheek very deeply, the young girl didn't know what to do.

The bird wasn't stopping anytime soon, Namine had barely enough time to process before the bird swung down again clawing at her pale hair.

Namine screamed and tried to strike it, but the bird was much too fast.

Namine went to pick up her book but the more Namine tried to bend down to grab it, the worse the assault upon her became.

Darkness was rolling into the wood, and Namine was told my the Necromancer to be home before the nightfall.

Convinced she could regain the book tomorrow, she ran.

Despite her fleeing the birds assault didn't end, it made chase as long as it could until Namine was in the protective zone of the Necromancer's home.

Namine had left the book of Green Magic in the book, resting upon the tree stump. As her form faded into the distance, the beast circled back to her clearing.

Namine ran into the house and slammed the door behind her not wanting to allowed the bird to get inside. She immediately looked around for the Necromancer, all she found was his door shut and a black shadow like light creeping out from the cracks of the door.

She knew better than to disturbed him.

Her blood was smeared on her face and hands, small clean streaks were formed from her tears. As a tear slide down her cheek, the clear liquid became pink then nearly completely red as the blood mixed with the tear. When the droplet dripped from her chin going towards the floor, the Necromancer was infront of her before the droplet hit the wood.

His hand was tilting her head up to examine her cheek, his eyes were cold and calculating.

"How did this happen?" He asked simply as his green eyes bore into hers.

"There was a bird in the wood, it was acting crazy. It kept swooping down and trying to hit me.." Namine said softly, a gentle hiss of pain coming from her lips when he started to whip the blood off of her cheek.

"A bird?" He asked slightly confused how a bird could do this much damage to her. The cut nearly covered her entire right cheek from under lips and along her jaw bone and onto her neck.

"Well- It looked like a bird, but it was really fast.. It almost looked like a shadow.." Namine said as a new wave of silent tears overcame her, not because she was upset. She was embarrassed.

Namine had traveled to the wood to practice the spell, she had convinced herself by nightfall she would have a beautiful flower to show him, but she had returned empty handed and covered in blood. She was disappointed in herself.

He didn't say anything to her, and let her cry. He knew he wouldn't be able to put her mind at ease, but mostly he didn't want to make it worse.

"Where is the book?" The Necromancer asked more seriously as the book she had been clutching constantly was now absent from her hands.

"I left it in the wood, the shadow bird wouldn't let me get near it.. He chased me till I left it" She whispered ashamed of her weakness. Realization hit the Necromancer in that instant. He rose, and put a hand on her head.

"I will retrieve it for you, go clean yourself up" He said in his usual bored tone, and he was gone.

Namine was left with tears in her eyes and blood in her hands, she silently walked towards the bathroom despitate to rid herself of the blood on her person.

The Necromancer found the large book in the exact spot Namine had left it. WIth the addition of a very large shadow crow jumping around the book.

When the bird sensed him their eyes met, the unique gold iriss of the creature stuck the Necromancer. He returned the gaze with one of murderous intent.

"Xigbar, I see fate hasn't been kind to you" The Necromancer teased, an air of arrogance surrounding him. The bird made no motion to strike the man and made no sound.

"Did your master turn of you and trap you in this form?" He asked and the bird's eyes swept away from the Necromancer and back to the book, the bird seem to lunge for it. Despite his effort before he could reach it, the book had disappeared and reappeared in the Necromancer's grasp.

The bird's eye were filled with rage, it seemed to being saying something with it's eye to the Necromancer.

"Pathetic" The Necromancer uttered, and with a wave of his hand the large shadow bird or rather beast was transformed to that of a humble small crow.

The crow let out a variety of loud squeaks, shrieks, and calls. They only served to amuse the Necromancer, a small evil smile finding its way to his lips, when the crow continued he started to even laugh.

The Necromancer despite his spoter spots for the girl, he was an evil man. Seeing someone in true agony and anger never ceased to heighten his spirits.

The Necromancer stopped enjoying himself when he saw a line of red blood in the ground. Blood no doubt from his girl.

"You hurt something that belong to me, that is not acceptable. From now on, you belong to that girl you so rudely attacked" He said sternly his word was absolute.

"I am going to marry that girl. I can't always protect her. You, Xigbar are going to be my eyes when I need them" He whispers in a deadly tone.

The Necromancer closes his eyes and when he opened them he can see himself from a lower viewpoint. Both his eyes and the crow's eyes were a solid red color, showing their bridge of minds.

The Necromancer released his hold over the crow, once free it flapped its wings in anger. Shrieking all the more.

"She is stronger than she seems, when she is older she will release you, I have no doubt in fact. Her heart is pure" He says in a softer tone, his eyes scanning the clearing.

His eyes looked into the tree line, being a man of great magic he could sense all things unnatural and there was a massive amount of green magic just inside the tree line.

He wordlessly stepped into the tree line and found himself among dozens of radiant flowers in every color imaginable. His face remained stoney, but his eyes showed his swell of pride at the beauty his ward had created.

Namine was once again sitting in his massive chair, her fingers caressing her ring.

The Necromancer wordlessly walked in and rested the book on the table, picked Namine could of his seat and put her on the ground. Returning to his book.

Without missing a beat Namine groaned at being removed from the chair she adored, and went to grab her book only to find a crow standing on it. She shriek.

"Quiet, that is Xigbar. He is your - pet" The Necromancer said, a pause to find the right word, he found a pet was a proper title for Xigbar.

Namine just stared at the crow, she was fully aware it was the same bird from before. It had the same golden eyes, but she noticed more about him. There was a grey scar seemed to trail down the crows fast and down its neck. Accompanied by a few streaks of grey feathers along it's back.

Their eyes meet, Xigbar's filled with annoyance as he jerked his head to look away from her. He jumped of the book and lifted a wing and started to pick to his feathers.

Namine snatched the book into her arms, wrapping the book up in her arms for safe keeping.

"You wanted my book didn't you!?" Namine asked with more attitude than needed, she was near ready to throw a tantrum.

The bird stopped his grooming and seemed to roll his eyes at her acquisition, only confirming Namine's suspensions. Namine's eyes narrowed and her grip tighten on the book. She may hate the book for being so damn long, but it was hers.

She knew he had wanted her book, but clearly the Necromancer casted a spell on the creature to make him into a real bird.

Namine was weary of Xigbar for the first few days,but he was constantly in her company. The longer the bird was with her the more accustomed to him she became.

A major discovery was that Xigbar and the Necromancer wordlessly hated one another.

If the Necromancer was showing Namine something or too close to her, Xigbar would perch himself on her shoulder, much to the annoyance of the Necromancer.

Everyday Namine had different chores and Xigbar always companied on any that required her to leave the house. Which was nearly all of them.

She found comfort in knowing she was never alone anymore, the Necromancer was great company and she loved him, but Xigbar rapidly became her close friend.

It was a quiet night in the home, the Necromancer was relaxing on his chair no pressing spells or magical items were occuring his attention. He was just reading one of his may books. Namine sat across from him, her book cracked open and her eyes scanning the pages.

Xigbar was standing on her head and took flight to land on the hanging light above them, his second favorite perch to Namine.

Namine watched him fly to his nest and she looked up at the Necromancer. A question had been itching in her mind for a few days and she needed to scratch it.

"Was Xigbar always a crow or that shadow thing?" Namine asked her blue eyes filled with curiosity.

The Necromancer looked up from his book, his plain expression on his features.

"No, he was once a man" He answered dryly, and returned to his book. Only to be interrupted again by Namine.

"Well, how did he change from a man? Did he do it for power? Like you did?" Namine asked seemingly confused, but she had struck a nerve in the Necromancer.

He looked up at her, his brows in a straight line, and his eyes hooded with a look of annoyance in them. He simply wanted to read, but the young girl refused to allow him his pleasantries.

" His master, a truly evil soul. He used his apprentices like pawns. That bird he was before is a form of demon creature. His former master would torment and change his apprentices forms to suit his deeds." He said with a cold tone, obviously the Necromancer held Xigbar's former master in low regard.

"Former master? Are you his new master?" Namine asked gently as she closed her book, and moved closer to the Necromancer and the fire. Xigbar took this moment to return to her perch on Namine's shoulder.

"In a way, he answers to you. If he refuses to answer to you, then he will answer to me. Though think he would much rather answer to you ,my darling" He said as he looked down at the crow with an amused glint in his eyes.

This new information didn't sit well with Namine, she didn't want to be in control of someone. Namine gently stroked Xigbar's feathers and he jumped onto her outstretched arm so they could face one another.

"We will just be friends, okay?" Namine said as she gently continued to pet the crow's head. This shocked the small bird, for he was used to cruelty, yet the girl held none in her heart.

The Necromancer only smiled, and returned to his book.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all characters are not owned by Chrome Kingdom.

Thank you for reading.

Next : Chapter Four: The Temptation of Black Magic


End file.
